Called 17
7:49:00 PM Ry: YEs! So, Ry is going to text the guy. 7:49:28 PM Josie: What's he going to text him? 7:50:45 PM Ry: "Come back to the house, I have some more information for you." Then another text to Armand that I invited him back. 7:52:26 PM Josie: "OMW" as a reply to the first one, and ""Understood" to the second. 7:52:47 PM Josie: Nonetheless Armand gets to the door first and slips inside. 7:54:14 PM Josie: Armand: What's the plan? 7:55:52 PM Ry: We're going to let her see him, let him think that everything's on the level and she's fine. 7:56:43 PM Josie: Armand: ... essentially, this is all true. 7:56:53 PM Ry: Yes. 7:57:11 PM Ry: Tess and I are posing as distant relations of hers. 7:57:45 PM Josie: Armand nods. "I should make myself scarce, then." 7:57:58 PM Ry: Good idea, but don't go too far. 7:59:02 PM Josie: Armand nods again. "The basement. Call if you need assistance." 7:59:14 PM Ry: WIll do. 7:59:28 PM Josie: He disappears down the steps as there's another knock at the door. 7:59:44 PM *** Ry goes to the door and peaks through the window. *** 8:00:24 PM Josie: It's Salazar again. 8:00:49 PM *** Ry opens it a little. *** 8:01:31 PM Ry: Okay. This is off the record, all right? 8:01:41 PM Josie: Salazar: ... yeah, all right. 8:02:00 PM Ry: I wanted to check with her. Ask her about you. Come in. 8:02:22 PM Josie: Salazar: Her? Elisabeth? So she is here? 8:02:29 PM Josie: He steps in, looking wary! 8:04:44 PM *** Ry nods, and brings him into the living room. "She is. She's been staying with me and my wife." *** 8:05:07 PM Josie: Tess is there; Liz still isn't. 8:05:12 PM Josie: Tess waves. "Hey." 8:05:17 PM Ry: This is Tess. 8:07:27 PM *** Ry gives him a once over with Aura Vision! *** 8:08:10 PM Josie: Roll a d10! 8:08:37 PM Ry: ((7!)) 8:09:37 PM Josie: Threads of light green, plenty of red-orange, violet, and some static. 8:11:35 PM Ry: Do I know what the static represents? 8:11:53 PM Josie: Oh yeah, it's anxiousness. Anxiety, but not in the clinical sense. 8:13:02 PM Josie: Tess: Have a seat. Want something to drink? We have water, beer, um. Darker beer, and orange juice. 8:13:42 PM Josie: Salazar: No, thanks. So Liz is here and she's been staying here. Why the song and dance routine earlier? 8:19:21 PM Ry: She ran away because her Stepfather was beating her up. She's been through a lot since then and she's understandably reluctant to interact with her old life. 8:19:36 PM Ry: So I wanted to ask her if she wanted to meet you. 8:20:19 PM Josie: Salazar: And? 8:20:38 PM Ry: You're here. That should tell you something. 8:20:52 PM Josie: Liz, slightly breathlessly, hurrying up the steps: I'm here, where is... 8:21:10 PM Josie: She kinda trails off and turns bright, bright red when she spots the reporter. 8:21:24 PM Josie: He turns around to look! 8:23:45 PM Josie: Lizard's wearing some of her nicer new clothes--blue blouse, black capris. Also, incongruously, fuzzy pink socks. (A lot of the floors in this building are tile.) She did re-fix her hair, which is still a bit frizzy, and she did put on a tiny bit of makeup, which gives her a bit of a stronger face and helps her not look quite so vampire-pale. 8:24:31 PM Josie: Salazar stares for a second or two and then smiles. "Hey, it is you. I was starting to wonder. Nice socks." 8:25:37 PM Josie: Liz: You were starting to wonder? I'm not the one who changed their name. 8:25:55 PM *** Ry watches them with Aura Vision! *** 8:26:53 PM Josie: Roll twice! 8:27:27 PM Ry: ((Tonight is the night of 7s. I've rolled two more.)) 8:29:56 PM Josie: Salazar's, mostly the light green has vanished. And I have decided to call "relieved" creamsicle, so creamsicle, there's a lot of creamsicle there. 8:33:34 PM Josie: Liz's, well. She's still a vampire, she's still got the outsized, coruscating aura. It's always kind of hard to read hers because it's deepy, but there's some dark reds, blues, indigo-violet, and a few bright stabs of vermilion. 8:35:39 PM Josie: Salazar: It's easier to get hired when your name sounds white. ... and it's easier for people to pronounce it too. You get really sick of being called "Estevez." 8:36:29 PM Josie: Liz: Is that better or worse than "Stebby"? 8:37:07 PM Josie: Salazar makes a face. "Yeah, it's not better. Are you really okay, Liz? This isn't some kind of a weird cult, is it?" 8:37:23 PM Josie: He looks at Liz and then eyes Ry. 8:37:46 PM Josie: Liz: No! It's not a cult, why would it be a cult? 8:39:35 PM Josie: Salazar: A lot of weird people coming in and out. And it's 4 a.m., you don't think that's weird? 8:40:26 PM Josie: (Lizard may or may not be a good liar, but she's not a very convincing truth-teller, either!) 8:44:29 PM Ry: No, we're here at this hour because someone came to our door asking about Liz. 8:45:12 PM Ry: And we've been talking about it since then. 8:45:13 PM Josie: Salazar: ... I can come back tomorrow, if you want. 8:46:15 PM Josie: Liz: No, you can stay! I mean, if you want. 8:49:11 PM Josie: Salazar: Yeah? 8:49:18 PM Josie: He looks at Ry and then Tess. 8:49:43 PM Josie: Tess: Don't look at me, I'm on a nights-only schedule. This is normal time for me. 8:53:23 PM Josie: Tess: Stay all you want. 8:56:11 PM Ry: I figured you would want to see her sooner rather than later. Apparently that makes me a cult leader. 8:57:37 PM Josie: Liz: He's not a detective, he's a cult leader! I mean, he's a detective, not a cult leader. 9:00:19 PM Ry: What she said. 9:02:23 PM Josie: Salazar: ... now you sound like a cult leader. 9:03:42 PM *** Ry rolls his eyes. *** 9:05:26 PM Ry: Anyway, I'm not. TEss and I have been looking after Liz. 9:07:15 PM Josie: Salazar: ... why, though? 9:09:59 PM *** Ry looks at Tess. *** 9:12:36 PM Josie: Tess: Oh, we rescued her from a sleazy kidnapping art dealer. Ry's her uncle. 9:12:50 PM Ry: Well, Tess rescued her. 9:16:23 PM Josie: Tess: Yeah, but you're the one who figured out she was there. 9:16:29 PM Josie: Salazar: ... which wasn't easy. 9:17:19 PM Josie: Liz: Well, you found me. 9:17:35 PM Josie: Salazar: ... you know, everybody thinks you're dead. 9:19:21 PM Josie: Liz: ... I'd rather they did, though. 9:19:38 PM Josie: Salazar: Yeah? 9:25:21 PM Josie: Liz: Well... yeah. 9:25:36 PM Josie: Salazar: ... and they're not keeping you here against your will or anything? 9:25:41 PM Josie: Liz: Why would you even think that? 9:26:21 PM Josie: Salazar: You have a lot of security cameras and a whole bunch of what, guards? 9:28:59 PM Josie: He eyes Ry again. 9:56:40 PM | Edited 9:58:05 PM Ry: We're friends of the folks who own this place. 9:56:55 PM Josie: ((own?)) 9:58:23 PM Ry: Tess works for them. 9:58:48 PM Josie: Salazar: Oh. Pretty posh. 9:59:07 PM Ry: Figg died under.... violent circumstances, too, and we want to make sure Liz is safe. 9:59:28 PM Josie: Salazar: Yeah, they never caught the killer. 9:59:41 PM Josie: Liz shivers. 10:00:24 PM Josie: Salazar: Hey, sorry, let's change the subject. ... in fact, let's go out on the deck, huh? Get away from the grown-ups. 10:02:16 PM Josie: Liz nods, and they head out to the deck together. 10:02:33 PM *** Ry watches them, but lets them go! *** 10:03:42 PM Josie: Tess: ... Did it work? 10:04:04 PM Ry: I assume he's pestering her now for details and making sure we're not holding her hostage. 10:04:18 PM Josie: Tess: And we're not, so... it worked? 10:07:11 PM Josie: Tess: She does have a crush on him, though. 10:07:42 PM Ry: Yeah. She had a crush on him from high school. 10:08:51 PM Ry: But I think it worked. AT least, I don't think he thinks she's a vampire. 10:09:59 PM Josie: Tess: Or that we are. ... Is our little girl ready to find out what it's like now to date a human? 10:10:38 PM Ry: Oof. I don't know that I'm ready. 10:11:32 PM Josie: Tess: Could be worse, she could find out what it's like to eat one. 10:13:29 PM Ry: A boyfriend? 10:14:28 PM Josie: Tess: A human. ... or a boyfriend, yeah. I mean, he does smell pretty good. Think I'll hit the fridge when he heads out. 10:14:40 PM Josie: Ry's cellphone chirps. 10:14:53 PM *** Ry checks it. *** 10:15:12 PM Josie: It's a text from Armand. "Is he gone?" 10:15:31 PM *** Ry looks out at the deck. "Not yet." *** 10:16:06 PM Josie: They are standing pretty close together! 10:17:51 PM Ry: ((Does Aura vision work through the glass?)) 10:19:29 PM Josie: Yeah, I would say so. If you can see the person it works. 10:19:38 PM Josie: It might get a little trickier through glass, but that's it. 10:20:04 PM *** Ry will try it, then! *** 10:20:21 PM Josie: Roll the dice! Twice if you're going for both of them. 10:20:38 PM Ry: ((8 and 2!)) 10:21:26 PM | Edited 10:24:11 PM Josie: He's definitely got some blue and dark red threads that weren't there before, and a fair amount of silver, too. 10:22:05 PM Josie: Liz has a bit more dark red than before. 10:23:16 PM | Edited 10:27:16 PM Ry: Hmmm. He's a bit sad about something. Not sure what. 10:24:00 PM Josie: ((oh, sorry, I made a mistake there.)) 10:24:15 PM Josie: ((Fixed!)) 10:26:34 PM *** Ry sighs. "He's not moving in." *** 10:26:58 PM Josie: ((Anyway, you can edit that.)) 10:27:03 PM Ry: Just putting my foot down now. 10:27:21 PM Josie: Tess: Aww. 10:28:30 PM Ry: But I guess it'll be helpful. 10:28:43 PM Ry: For her to get used to the whole masquerade thing. 10:31:00 PM Josie: Tess: Lying to people? ... eventually you just start hanging around other vampires because it's easier. 10:35:47 PM Ry: I mean for her to interact with people without subverbally saying things like 'I'm in a blood drinking cult'. 10:37:24 PM Josie: Tess: ... yeah, she does need practice on that one. 10:38:37 PM Josie: There's an odd whump sound from the deck, and Lizard runs back in. "Help! He just... he just fell *over*!" 10:38:52 PM *** Ry goes over. *** 10:39:37 PM Josie: He's apparently unconscious on the deck. 10:39:58 PM *** Ry checks his pulse. *** 10:40:15 PM Josie: Mal and Armand come running up the steps--both of them look ready to fight monsters! 10:40:27 PM Josie: He still has one! It's pretty thready, though. 10:40:27 PM Ry: Relax and get back inside. 10:40:38 PM Josie: Tess: ... Liz, did you... you know. 10:40:46 PM *** Ry looks for wounds! *** 10:40:46 PM Josie: Liz: No! I didn't do anything! 10:41:06 PM Josie: Mal mutters something that sounds like a curse but does head back inside. 10:41:45 PM Josie: Armand ... doesn't, but it's sort of like he's not there anymore. There's just a shadow that doesn't look quite right in the darkest part of the deck. 10:42:24 PM Ry: Armand? 10:42:37 PM Josie: No wounds that he can see. There's a lot of bruises on one of his arms, though. 10:43:10 PM Josie: Armand: He's dying. ... not immediately, but soon. 10:43:46 PM Ry: From what? Tess, help me get him inside. 10:44:10 PM Josie: Tess picks him up by herself, pretty easily. He's tall, but he's not terribly heavily built. 10:45:41 PM Josie: She brings him inside and puts him down on the couch, carefully. 10:46:03 PM Josie: Armand: I'm not sure. I'd have to touch him to find out. 10:47:24 PM Ry: Is there a reason you don't want to do that? 10:47:54 PM Josie: Armand: ... no, but I thought you wanted me to stay hidden. I misunderstood. 10:48:14 PM Ry: It's fine, he knows there's security here. 10:48:31 PM Ry: Yeah, if you can, tell me what's wrong with him. 10:49:07 PM Josie: He steps out of the shadow, which looks like an ordinary one again, and lays two of his fingers on Salazar's neck, almost like a doctor taking a pulse. 10:50:01 PM Josie: Liz: He can't be dying, he's practically my age! 10:51:52 PM Josie: Armand: ... cancer of the brain. 10:57:21 PM *** Ry frowns. *** 10:58:04 PM Josie: Armand: I think he's being treated for it. It's that or somebody's poisoning him. 10:58:15 PM Josie: Liz: ... but we can do something, can't we? 11:01:34 PM Josie: She looks at Ry. "... can't we? Isn't there something?" 11:02:23 PM Ry: We should get him to a hospital. 11:02:50 PM Josie: Liz: I meant something useful! 11:11:46 PM Ry: No. We can't make him a vampire, that's one of our big rules. Right now, we need to get him to a hospital. 11:12:46 PM Josie: Armand: ... here, let me at least... 11:13:13 PM Josie: Salazar starts to come to a little bit. 11:13:22 PM Josie: Liz: I didn't mean that, I just meant... 11:16:02 PM Josie: Salazar: ... ng. What happened? 11:16:12 PM Ry: You passed out. 11:16:25 PM Ry: Cigarattes aren't good for you. 11:17:28 PM Josie: Salazar: What does... no, I'm just on medication that makes me woozy sometimes, that's all. 11:18:17 PM Josie: He looks around at everybody, and blinks at Armand. 11:18:39 PM Josie: Liz bursts into tears. ... bloody tears. 11:22:58 PM *** Ry goes over and hugs Lizard, hoping to block Salazar's view. *** 11:23:30 PM Josie: He blinks confusedly for a moment, then shakes his head. 11:24:25 PM Josie: Salazar: Hey, wow, calm down, Liz. I'm fine, just a little lightheaded, is all. 11:24:29 PM Josie: He eyes Armand again. 11:24:51 PM Josie: Armand: ... I'm part of the security detail. 11:25:18 PM Josie: Lizard cries into Ry's shoulder. 11:27:44 PM Josie: Salazar turns his attention back to Lizard, and stands up, wobbling a little bit, and tries to pat his friend on the shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's fine, I'm fine, see?" 11:34:47 PM *** Ry wipes Liz's face, trying to make it look like a nosebleed if he has to. *** 11:35:51 PM Josie: Mal is heading up the stairs too by this point. "Hey, are you guys sure ever... yeah, everything does not look all right." 11:36:22 PM *** Ry shakes his head at him meaningfully! *** 11:38:02 PM Josie: He rolls his eyes and crams a stocking cap over his ears. 11:39:25 PM Josie: Ry is pretty effective in making it look like a potential nosebleed, actually. He ends up in an awkward three-way hug with Liz and the reporter, who keeps telling her he's just fine. It's not really helping. 11:42:23 PM Josie: Armand: ... maybe you should sit down. 11:42:32 PM Josie: Mal: Yeah, what's going on, anyway? 11:42:55 PM Josie: With the cap on, he can pretty much pass as a fairly scrawny, scruffy human. 11:42:57 PM Ry: ANd yes, you're not helping. sit down, we'll get you to a hospital. 11:43:14 PM Josie: Armand: And let me check your pulse. 11:43:21 PM Josie: Liz mostly stops crying. 11:43:26 PM Josie: Salazar: Oh come on, I'm fine! 11:43:30 PM Josie: Liz: Just let him. 11:43:42 PM Ry: You're not. 11:44:03 PM Josie: Salazar: It's just a little dizziness. 11:45:14 PM Josie: Armand takes his wrist... and then grabs him to keep him from falling as he lapses back into unconsciousness, struggling a bit with how much taller Salazar is than him. 11:45:26 PM Josie: Armand: ... I put him to sleep, before you ask. 11:45:59 PM Josie: Tess takes the unconscious guy and sets him back down on the couch. 11:46:19 PM Josie: Liz: You did what? 11:51:29 PM Ry: He needed rest, Liz. 11:51:45 PM Josie: Liz: Oh! Literal sleep. 11:51:58 PM Ry: Not metaphor forever sleep, no. 11:53:07 PM Josie: Armand: ... I would not do that. Though I do think I will need some refreshment in case something else happens. I would not like to hurt your friend. 11:53:23 PM Josie: He checks Salazar one more time and then heads for the kitchen. 11:54:02 PM Josie: Liz: ... there has to be something we can do. AM Ry: I'm sorry, Liz. We're not gods. AM Ry: Despite the way a lot of us act. AM Josie: Mal: ... didn't you say you could do some gross blood-drinking thing to heal someone? AM Josie: Tess grabs a Kleenex and tries to wipe the blood off poor Lizard's face. AM Josie: Liz lets her. AM Ry: We can. But it tends to lead to a lot of questions about a miraculous recovery. AM Josie: Liz: ... how does it work? AM Ry: You feed someone your blood. They become stronger and healthier, but very often wind up addicted to it, and also magically bound to your will. AM Josie: Liz: ... he'd have to do what you say? AM Josie: Tess: I don't think Ry wants a ghoul. AM Josie: Liz: ... he'd have to do what I say? AM Josie: Mal: Like we all don't already do that anyway. AM Josie: Liz glares at him. AM Ry: I really don't want a ghoul... and I really dont' think you do, either. AM Josie: Liz: Well I really don't want him to die. AM Josie: Armand returns to the room, quietly. Or maybe he was there before. It's kind of hard to tell--he's very quiet. AM Josie: Tess: ... you'd have feed him your blood. AM Ry: You just need to think about it. IT could be that one 'dose' is enough. AM Josie: Liz: ... what would happen with one dose? AM Ry: He'd get stronger, healthier. I don't think it would cure cancer, but you might revitalize him. AM Josie: Liz: What about two? AM Ry: It's like... medicine. Give him a whole bunch at once won't do much more than just the one dose. Generally the way it works with ghouls is that you give them a little blood each month. But a lot of humans don't last long before the addiction kicks in. And they're usually bound by three. AM Josie: Armand: She's not ready for that. AM Josie: Liz: No one asked you! AM Josie: Armand: ... this is true, but it doesn't mean I'm wrong. AM Ry: No.. And again, there's no guarantee one dose will do much, or cause more harm than good. AM Josie: Armand: ... and the emotional element could be a problem. AM Josie: Liz: What emotional element? AM Josie: Armand looks to Ry on that one. It's awesome to be the group dad! AM Ry: He's got a crush on you. AM Josie: Liz turns red again. "No, he doesn't, I haven't even seen him for years. Besides, why does that matter?" AM Josie: Armand: ... because if you blood-bond him, he'll have stronger feelings than that and it won't be entirely of his own free will. AM Josie: Mal: Maybe we should just let him die. AM Josie: Liz: Maybe you should stop being awful! AM Josie: Mal: I'm not awful, I'm just saying it's maybe not a great position to be in! AM Josie: Liz: It's still better than being dead! AM Ry: It'd be like putting a love spell on him, Liz. AM Josie: Liz: I don't want to do that, but I also don't want him to die. AM Josie: Armand: ... perhaps we should ask him, yes? AM Ry: The other thing, Liz, if that he becomes a Ghoul, he leaves the rest of his life behind in devotion to you. AM Josie: Liz: But at least he gets to have a rest of a life. AM Josie: Mal: If that even counts as a life. AM Josie: Armand: He must be asked. He should be the one to decide. AM Josie: Tess: ... yeah. Yeah, I think he's right. I mean, nobody asked me or Ry but being a vampire isn't quite as... limiting. And we can't do that, it'd take months to get the paperwork and approvals. AM Josie: Armand: He doesn't have months. AM Ry: Yeah. AM Josie: Liz: ... I thought we weren't allowed to tell him. AM Ry: He'd have to know. AM Josie: Liz: Then we'll ask. AM Josie: Tess: Tomorrow, Lizard. Let him sleep. We should, too. AM Ry: It's been a long day. AM Josie: Liz: Fine. ... Goodnight. AM Josie: She turns to Mal. "I hate you." AM Josie: Then she heads downstairs to her room. AM Josie: Mal: ... next time I have a bright idea just punch me in the mouth until I shut up. AM Ry: Will do. AM Josie: Mal: Good. I'm going to bed. AM Josie: Mal goes down the stairs too, shaking his head. AM Josie: Tess yoinks Salazar around so that he's lying down on the couch, removes his shoes and stuffs a pillow under his head. "He gonna be okay until morning?" AM Josie: Armand: Most probably. I'll sleep here on the chair, just in case. AM Josie: Tess: You sure? AM Josie: Armand shrugs. "I cannot cure cancer but I may at least be able to tell what it is if something does go wrong. Go, sleep, both of you." AM Ry: Thanks. AM Josie: Tess: ... yeah. Thanks. You know... nevermind. Plenty of time for that tomorrow. Goodnight. AM Josie: Tess: ... good morning. Great, now it sounds wrong both ways. Fuck it, time for bed. AM Josie: She heads for the master bedroom, shaking her head, and Armand sits in the recliner. AM Ry: ... just... keep an eye on him, all right? Don't let anything happen to him. AM *** Ry gives Armand a meaningful look. *** AM Josie: Armand: I think she cares for him, yes? AM Ry: Yes, apparently. AM Josie: Armand: Then I will certainly not let anything happen to him. AM Ry: All right. AM Ry: Thanks, Armand. AM Josie: He nods. AM *** Ry goes to the bedroom and sits on the bed. *** AM Ry: What's the first thing that I said?? "He's not moving in." AM Josie: Tess: I think he's moving in, Ry. AM Josie: And there we'll stop!